Picks for strumming stringed instruments have been known for thousands of years. A typical instrument pick is a small solid object having a finger grip portion and a pick member portion. The finger grip portion is dimensioned to be comfortably held in the fingers of the instrument player. The pick member portion is a generally tapered extension of the finger grip portion, terminating in a pointed configuration suitable for strumming the individual strings on a stringed instrument.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new kind of instrument pick which provides markedly different tonal qualities over instrument picks of the prior art.